


connor is in love with markus

by softrk800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Clueless Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor-centric, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Everyone kinda hates Connor because deviant hunter yeah, Except for Markus, M/M, Oblivious Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, i just love angst, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrk800/pseuds/softrk800
Summary: Connor is in love with Markus.Markus isn't.





	connor is in love with markus

Connor had always admired Markus. He adored, cherished and loved Markus with his whole thirium pump. He'd do anything for someone like Markus - for Markus. Ever since Markus had succeed on making Connor deviate, Connor really looked up to him. He thought that Markus was truly the most amazing person.

**_Love._ **

**_(noun)_ **

**_1\. A_ ** **_strong feeling of affection._ **

**_2\. A_ ** **_great interest and pleasure in something._**

**_(verb)_ **

**_1\. F_ ** **_eel deep affection or sexual love for (someone)._ **

Love. Connor was sure that that was what he felt for Markus. He felt deep affection for Markus. He had also found out that, he had a  _crush_ on Markus.

**_Crush._ **

**_A burning desire to be with someone who you find very attractive and extremely special._ **

Now, Connor understood what those software instabilities and errors meant. He thought that he needed to be fixed, but no, it was just feelings. He was new to feelings. He wasn't good at handling them, but everything seemed to be just fine.

That was until Connor experienced a new emotion.

**_Jealousy_ **

**_(noun)_ **

**_The state or feeling of being jealous._ **

Connor didn't understand why was he feeling this. Out of all feelings,  _this._ He kept feeling it whenever something specific happened. Something like... Markus and Simon.

Whenever Connor noticed that Markus was looking at Simon in the same way Connor looked at Markus, he felt jealousy. He didn't know how to handle it. The feeling was too strong that it brought tears to his eyes.

Connor decided that he hated jealousy. Oh, speaking of hate, he also experienced hatred towards a certain person.

**_Hatred._ **

**_(noun)_ **

**_Intense dislike; hate._ **

He felt hatred towards Simon.

He then realised that -  _oh,_ this was the feeling that everyone in the New Jericho felt towards him.

Another reason why he loved Markus so much was that, everyone hated Connor, but Markus. Out of all people, Markus didn't hate him. The leader of the androids.

He was so grateful that Markus was always there for him.

Connor was so determined to have Markus. He had already planned how to steal Markus's heart, how to make Markus love him instead of that stupid Simon.

Then Connor realised that Markus deserved happiness. He also realised that Connor could never give Markus happiness. No, someone like Connor couldn't do that.

But someone like Simon could.

Connor started feeling insecure. He wanted to be like Simon. He wanted to be better, so that Markus could love him like how he loved Simon. Probably more.

He was too insecure that he couldn't do it.

Connor then decided to leave. New Jericho wasn't for him, not when everyone hated him. Of course, no.

Markus told Connor that he hoped that Connor would come back and that he would miss him.

He never came back.

 


End file.
